1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lasso toy and, more particularly, to a lasso toy which is designed to be safely and easily used by children of all ages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lasso has proved to be a valuable tool particularly as used by horsemen to catch horses or cattle. It generally comprises a long rope tied at one end in a noose. Typically, the noose is tied with a slip knot such that the noose can readily be expanded or contracted. When used to catch animals the noose is usually twirled in the air in an expanded condition and thrown over the head of the animal. Upon tensioning of the rope, the noose tightens about the neck of the animal and the animal can be safely restrained.
Not only is the lasso a valuable tool, but persons who are skilled in its use are often able to perform various tricks with a lasso. As a result, trick lasso performances can be seen at rodeos and other western shows to the delight of both the young and old. Children of all ages find using the lasso to be an entertaining pastime. However, lasso tricks typically require considerable manual dexterity which young children may not have. Further, the lasso noose requires some skill to tie and must be properly proportioned in its circumference to achieve the desired loop configuration when twirled in the air.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a lasso toy which is easily formed with a noose. It is further desirable to provide such a toy which can be easily manipulated by young children to simulate the twirling loop configuration of a real lasso. Still further, it is desirable to provide a lasso toy which is safe for young children to use because it avoids the possibility that the noose can be tightened to the point of being capable of causing bodily injury.